The invention relates to a valve, in particular a glue valve, having an actuator made from magnetostrictive material for actuating a closure member at high-frequency, and having a magnetic field generator, in particular a field coil, assigned to the actuator.
Valves having a magnetostrictive actuator are advantageous chiefly when high-frequency opening and closing movements of the valve are required. An advantageous field of application is a glue valve for applying punctiform glue patterns to packages or blanks for packages. In the production of cigarette packets, above all, there is a need for high-frequency opening and closing movements of a glue valve, because of the high output of the packaging machines.